Possessed
by vlenvlen productions
Summary: Shaggy couldn't believe the situation he was in. His hands were bound above his head. His feet barely touched the floor. He was afraid, but what else was new. This time was different because it wasn't a monster that he was afraid of; it was Fred. A normal mystery turns into a situation that Shaggy will never forget. Will he ever recover?


Shaggy couldn't believe the situation he was in. His hands were bound above his head. His feet barely touched the floor. He was afraid, but what else was new. This time was different because it wasn't a monster that he was afraid of; it was Fred.

The day started out normal. They went to a museum with the gang. A ghost attack and scared everyone away. The gang did the stupid thing and stayed to solve the mystery. They split into two teams of course with Fred leaving with the two girls and Shaggy with Scooby. Of course they decided to raid the kitchen. They wondered around trying to find a kitchen that didn't exist. Shaggy sighed and was about to tell Scooby that they probably wouldn't find anything to eat with they heard a ghostly noise. With the noise, it wasn't long before they began running away. They ran as fast as they could go not really paying attention to where they were going. Scooby had successfully run through the one door while Shaggy hit the wall and fell to the floor. He groaned in pain and began to rub his head.

"Scooby…" Shaggy tried to yell after his friend but he was long gone. He heard footsteps approach him when he blacked out.

Now in the predicament that he was in was totally freaking him out. The footsteps that were approaching him made him cringe. When he first woke up, he was tied and was certain that the ghost had got him. He was sure that he would have to wait until the gang came to save him. He waited patiently until he saw Fred walk up with an evil smirk.

"Fred, I'm glad you're here, man," Shaggy said excitedly.

Fred laughed and slapped Shaggy hard across the face. The sound filled up the once silent room. Shaggy's head turn and a mark was already forming. He turned his face to look at Freddy with tears starting to form in his eyes. Fred then proceeded to punch Shaggy in the gut and Shaggy grunted in pain. Fred laughed at the pained expression he put on his face. He continued to pound on him until his knuckles hurt. Shaggy was so close to blacking out again by the time Fred was done hitting him. The only thought that was going through his head was: What got into Fred? After he finished pounding into him, Fred left the room and Shaggy returned to the silence. Now Fred was coming back and Shaggy didn't know what he was going to do to him this time. Fred slowly walked over to him with the smirk firmly in place. Shaggy looked at him with his face full of fear. Fred grabbed Shaggy's chin and forced him to stare into his eyes. The first thing that Shaggy noticed was that Fred's eyes had turned completely black.

"Like who are you man and what have you done to Fred?" Shaggy asked the person in front of him.

Shaggy heard him laugh again and cringe. "I'm Fred except for the fact that I took control of his body," 'Fred' said with a voice much different than Fred's voice. The voice was soft and Shaggy had to listen closely in order to hear it. "You can call me Lester and I'm the spirit of this museum. It's been a while since I had an interesting toy to play with."

Fred let go of Shaggy's chin and grabbed onto his hair. In one swift motion, his lips were on Shaggy's. Shaggy's eyes widen and he gasped which allowed Fred to stick his tongue into his mouth. Shaggy didn't know how to respond as Fred began to explore his mouth. Fred broke the kiss and smirk was back on his face.

"I see…you have feelings for this Fred guy," Lester said as he grabbed onto Shaggy's manhood. "You still haven't realized yet? I'm touching you and Fred has no idea. "

"Where are Velma, Daphne, and Scooby?" Shaggy asked as he tried to not enjoy the fact that Fred was groping him right now.

"Oh don't worry about them. They are passed out in your van. They will wake up when I'm done with you," Lester answered as he continued to grope Shaggy. Shaggy was moaning now and the pain from earlier was disappearing from his mind. Lester wasn't having any of that as he began to bawl his hands into a fist. Shaggy yelped in pain and Lester laughed again. "Now, now we don't want you to have too much pleasure now do we?"

Shaggy couldn't believe that this was happening to him. His secret crush was touching him in places that he had only wished that he would be touched in but Lester was fully content on hurting him. Lester grabbed onto Shaggy's shirt and ripped it off his body. Shaggy gasped as the coldness hit his exposed chest. Lester moved closer to Shaggy and began licking his right nipple while his hand went to pinch the left nipple. Shaggy was writhing as Lester switched nipples. He moved down to Shaggy's pants as he kept giving him many kisses. When he reached the pants, he wasted no time yanking them down along with his boxers. He was completely exposed to Fred. A light blush spread on his face as Fred began touching his bare cock. Shaggy was moaning again when Lester began pushing his finger into Shaggy's slit. Shaggy screamed out in pain and he heard the laugh again. Shaggy had to remember that he wasn't dealing with Fred; he was dealing with someone who stole Fred's body.

Shaggy had to try to remember that Fred wasn't really touching him. Fred probably wouldn't remember what's going on or even aware that this is going on. While Shaggy was having this thought, Lester had positioned himself behind Shaggy. He had pulled his finger out of Shaggy's cock and began to spread his checks. Lester had dropped his pants and slammed full force into Shaggy's virgin hole. This was a new type of pain that Shaggy couldn't even comprehend. He gave out a silent scream as Lester continued to plunge deeper into Shaggy. He pulled out and slammed back in. Shaggy was slowly blacking out again from such a harsh treatment. Lester moved one of his hands from Shaggy's checks and reached around to his cock. Lester once again began thrusting his finger into the slit. The pain was too enormous for Shaggy to handle as his eyes filled with tears that began to pour from his face. Lester was near climaxing when he pulled out his finger and began pumping Shaggy's cock. Shaggy climaxed and Lester followed after him. Lester smirked again as cum and blood began spilling out of Shaggy's abused hole. Shaggy received one more bruising kiss before he blacked out.


End file.
